a new hope for love
by pandamaster97720
Summary: po has a abusive girl friend but a certain feline has feeling for him will she be able to tell the man that she love him or will his abusive be the end of her love.


A new hope for love

**AN: hey all of my fans here is another TiPo story for you hope you love it **

It was an ordinary night at the Jade Place or it seems for the past few months one of the master was in a relationship and no its not viper but po and no he wasn't seeing tigress but a snow white wolf Sue at first she was and kind but as the weeks went on her behavior had change in a very bad way she began to boss po around like demanding that he should spend more time with here and less time training, making him about himself and just making him a very sad and depress panda, and very often she will beat him for every little thing. And you may wonder were tigress was when this was happing? Well she was watching po girlfriend abuse him and was getting worry for his safety for she held feeling and wanted to tell him this but when he introduce Sue she lost hope in gaining his love but the hope was reignited when she saw Sue dramatic change in his behavior and when tigress see the busses and other injuries it just tore her heart and she wants to do something but what could she do? The answer would come in time but when is the real question.

As the weeks turn into months but in those months things only got worse Sue behavior only got worse and the same could say the said for po but much he was much worse multiply scars cover his body had lost a lot of weight and not bend like himself and that start to worry everyone mostly tigress she now knew that she had to do something and had to do it now, so she decided so the next time when Po and Sue went on a date she fallowed and once she and found them she saw Sue brutally beating him that his face, arms, legs, back, and chest were a bloody mess this infuriated tigress rage and rush torts Sue and grab her by the neck and told her "If I see you any weir near my panda again I will not stop to think of giving you a beating that you won't forget!"

and with that Sue race off not to be seen again. Tigress rush over to po he had lost conations and had to rush him to the healers back at the places once there she rush him to the infirmary were the healers tended to his wounds while she told here comrades and her master Sue treatment on and to say the lest they were surprised on Sue did to po they knew that she was a bitch but this was something else as they headed back to the infirmary and waited for one of the healers to come back out at what seem like hours when finally one came out and told them "The Dragon Warrior will find he just need some rest and some well needed nourishment. He will be bedridden for about 5 months and even after that his body will be sill weak and that would take another 6-8 moths and one more thing the damage done to his legs and back were pretty severe and now he will have to use a walking stick for now on I am sorry for what has happen." The master were relieved to here this but couldn't feel sorry for po all he wanted was happiness but he never seem to get it, as the other left tigress went in to see po he was still knock out from the blood loss as she pulled up a chair next to him and watch him sleep as she lean in close and said in a whisper "Po there something I have to tell you something I love you po no matter what."

As close the gap between her and po's lips as she pulled away and turn to leave she heard a goron coming from behind her as she turn around she saw po was waking up "Oooh. What happen last thing that I remember was going on my date with Sue."

As po look around he found out he was back at the Jade Palace in the infirmary and when he look to his right but when he did he let out a grunt of discomfort, tigress rush over to his side and gently push back down on the bed and told him what the healer told them and something else "Po there is something that I have tell the thing is that I have fallen in love with you and the things that Sue did to you it just made me sad and mad that I should done something sooner so you wouldn't be in this situation."

As po look at her and struggle to get up but tigress told him to stay down and rest but po had to say something to her "Tigress have say this to you I have love you for the longest time but I thought it would ruined our friendship." This came as a shock to tigress to know that her crush love her back as she lean in to kiss po again and this time it had more passion behind it. And for that day tigress took care of po while he was recovering and even got him a walking stick that could support his weight and during that time their love only got stronger and stronger until po prosed to tigress and she said yes and they couldn't be happier.

_**Five years latter:**_

It was a sunny day in the valley where we see a house in the forest behind the Jade Palace it was a wedding gift from master shifu and Mr. Ping. As we see two figures are sharing a bed and a walking stick lean up against the wall close to the bed as you may guest this is po and tigress home and tigress was 5 months pregnant with their 4 child two of them were twins and they couldn't be happier when they got marry they had to step down as heroes but they now have a school that they teach kung fu, for them they couldn't wish for a better life and when the new addition came to their family they were surprise that they were triplets two boys and one girl they were happy beyond relief even though po had to sill use the walking stick from his fist girlfriend but something good came out of it, it brought them together and that was the best thing that could happen beside becoming parents and marrying each other.

**So my fellow readers what did you think of this story let me know so until next time this is Pandamaster97720 signing off. **


End file.
